


desire

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Modification, Boypussy, Chest Hair, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Kiss, First Time, Foot Fetish, For no reason, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Past Incest, Past Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage, Perverted, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Pubic Hair, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sweat, Unconscious Sex, Urination, Watersports, everyone is out of character, past asmodeus/magnus bane, past extremely underage, this is a weird story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: jace wants something from magnus, who is more than happy to helpeveryone is out of character and this is a weird fic
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Asmodeus/Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	desire

**Author's Note:**

> the preliminary idea of this fic came to me in a dream so idk what that says about me but...
> 
> and then i took it and made it pervy 
> 
> weird for the sake of being weird and nasty

Jace’s voice shakes before he even opens his mouth. His hand trembles as he raises it to the door in front of him. He knocks.

He feels the vibrations in his knuckles and thinks he knocked a little too forcefully for what he’s about to do. And how he currently feels.

“Who is it?” the voice inside calmly asks.

Jace clears his throat. “It’s Jace.”

“One second, beautiful,” Magnus chimes back happily.

Jace knows what he’s here for. Can’t turn away now. Worst case scenario he’ll just run away. That will solve everything. The embarrassment would be too much. Yes, he will run away and never come back. That is the solution. Maybe he should just do it now. There’s no way this could end well, right?

Magnus opens the door without hesitation. Jace would think there should be some hesitation because Magnus isn’t opening the door as normal people do. He’s opening the door fully naked with an erection.

Jace’s jaw drops to the floor.

“Come in,” Magnus smiles.

But Jace can’t. He’s stuck. His feet can’t seem to move. Maybe he could just stay there and never move again.

“Jace, please,” Magnus says, unflinching. Unfazed. Uneverything.

“You’re...”

“Naked, Jace. Yes. I prefer to be fully nude in my home. And if visitors stop by, all the better. They get to see me at my most raw state.”

Jace shivers. He takes a step. Then another. Then he’s walking past Magnus into the apartment.

Magnus closes the door behind him as Jace walks into the apartment. It’s a normal apartment. With normal windows and a normal kitchen. Normal tables and chairs. Normal plants. Everything is so perfectly normal.

“What can I help you with, Jace?” Magnus says.

He walks around to face Jace.

“I, uh...” Jace begins, to distracted to speak. He tries to look away from Magnus’s body, but can’t.

He’s beautifully toned. Arms have prominent veins that bulge out just the right amount. His chest is flat and muscly, same as his gorgeous abs. Hairless and almost shiny. Not a flaw on his body. No pubic hair.

His penis is very obviously hard. It’s not as big as Jace imagined it would be, maybe 4 or 5 inches max. It curves upwards at the end. And it’s rather skinny.

“Jace,” Magnus says, smiling. “What’s going on?”

Jace clears his throat again. “I know we just met a few days ago. But you seem like a very powerful person.”

“That is correct,” Magnus nods.

“So, I—I just...” Jace trails off again. He’s lost starting at Magnus’ penis. Magnus runs his hand down his body and onto his dick. He strokes it a few times.

“Interested?” Magnus asks.

“I, um... It’s just very hard—I mean distracting,” Jace says. “Hard not to look at it, is what I meant.” He blushes.

“Jace, sweetheart, don’t worry about it,” replies Magnus. “It’s my home. I don’t mind being nude in front of you.” He presses his dick down, then releases so it flops around. “And don’t mind how erect it is; it’s always been like that.”

“What?” Jace asks, mouth dry.

“Well, you see, my father was also a very powerful warlock. And we loved each other so much. So, when I was a very, _very_ young boy,” Magnus says, rubbing his nipples and ever so slightly thrusting his hips, “he enchanted my penis with magic so that it can never go flaccid. Never been soft since. I will have this erection that my father gave me until I die.”

“Fuck,” Jace whispers.

“Oh,” Magnus moans. Softly at first. Then he gets loud. His moans echo the entire apartment before Jace realizes what’s happening. “Oh, Daddy,” Magnus cries.

Jace watches as Magnus cums, untouched. He watches as spurt after spurt of semen launches out of Magnus’ cock farther and farther, reaching him.

“Oh, my god, Daddy!” Magnus shouts. His body is tense and his muscles twitch. His eyes are rolled back.

He braces himself against the kitchen island as he comes down.

“Oh, Daddy. I miss you so much,” Magnus whimpers.

“Magnus,” Jace says, his voice weak. There’s splattered cum on his pants.

“Oh, pet, I’m sorry. I can’t help it,” Magnus says. “My father enchanted my little penis to ejaculate whenever I think of him. Feels like I’m that little boy again and he’s inside me, making love to me.” He smiles at Jace. His cock is hard as ever.

“How young were you?” asks Jace, almost inaudibly.

“Jace,” Magnus chuckles, “you have a good imagination. I’m sure you can figure it out. My father had absolutely no limits.”

“Rape,” whispers Jace.

“Rape!” shouts Magnus. “Heavens, no, pet. My father made me consent to everything.”

Jace swallows.

“Darling,” Magnus says, a little impatience in his voice. “I know you didn’t come here to question my relationship with my father. What do you want?”

“Alec,” Jace says firmly. “I want Alec.”

“Oh? And what do you want with your brother?”

“I want to... I want to have sex—”

“Make love,” Magnus corrects.

“I want to make love to him.”

“To who?” Magnus asks.

“To Alec,” Jace says.

“No, Jace. To _who_?”

Jace swallows. “My brother.”

“All together now.”

“I want to make love to my brother.”

“Excellent!” Magnus shouts. “Now, let’s continue this conversation. But first, dear, I want you to be nude as well.”

Jace sighs a sigh almost of relief.

He starts to strip.

“Nonsense,” Magnus says. With a snap of his fingers, Jace’s close are gone. Vanished into thin air. Nowhere to be seen. “Oh, my,” he says, staring at Jace’s penis.

Jace’s hands are immediately covering his junk. But with another snap of his fingers, Magnus has Jace’s hands tied in rope behind his back.

Magnus observes Jace’s body. Immaculate. Abs that could kill. Muscles that bulge. Lightly hairy everywhere. Scruff, chest hair, pubic hair neatly trimmed.

Magnus walks over and bends down, eye level with Jace’s dick.

“Wow,” he says, reaching out to touch it. “That is the smallest, most beautiful genitalia I have ever seen.”

Jace trembles.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Magnus continues. “Do the doctors even consider it a penis?”

Jace’s face goes fully red.

“The testicles, too... just so beautifully small.”

Jace clears his throat. “It’s called a micropenis.”

“Remarkable,” Magnus whispers. “Just as I had hoped. I love that word. _Micropenis_.” He learns in and envelops his mouth around it, balls too. He swirls his tongue, tasting it.

“Please, Jace,” he says, pulling off, “will you urinate in my mouth? I would love to know how it feels coming from such a small member.”

“What? No,” Jace snaps.

With a wiggle of Magnus’s fingers, Jace finds himself inexplicably and painfully needing to pee. A pressure so bad, he’s never felt this kind of pain in his life.

He has no choice but to let go.

Magnus moans as he drinks down Jace’s urine. Gulp after gulp. Jace watches as Magnus happily quenches his thirst, eyes closed and grumbling the entire time.

“Absolutely delicious,” Magnus says once he’s finished.

“Magnus,” Jace says sternly. “I want your help.”

“Yes. Do forgive me, I sometimes get carried away,” Magnus replies. He stands up and vanishes the ropes around Jace’s wrists. “Now, tell me about your love for your brother.”

“I need help with two things. First, getting him here and in the right mood to have sex—”

“Ah!”

“—make love with me.”

“And second?”

“I want you to give me a bigger cock.”

“Penis,” Magnus corrects. “But why? I wish I could have one like that. I would never give up the one my father gave me, but yours is just so perfectly small.”

“I want to fuck him. Need a dick for that,” Jace says.

“Ugh, language, Jace!”

“Sorry.”

“Why not let him penetrate you?”

“I’m not a faggot!” Jace snaps, fists clenched.

“Oh, Jace, no need to get angry. You are the very _definition_ of a faggot.”

Jace snarls. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Yes. I will help you, Jace. But your penis change will be temporary. I couldn’t live with myself knowing I rid the world of such beauty.”

“Whatever. Get him here.”

With a snap, Alec is then in front of them, tied to a chair.

“What? What the—”

“Alec,” Jace’s heart races.

“What the fuck?” Alec yells.

“Magnus!” Jace snaps. “Why is he tied down?”

“What the fuck is going on? Where the fuck am I?” Alec yells.

“Alexander! Language!” Magnus shouts.

“Alec. Alec, sweetheart, calm down.” Jace kneels down and holds his arms. “You’re safe. It’s okay.”

“Why am I here?” Alec says. “And why are you two naked?”

“Alec, I just wanted to be with you,” Jace whines. “And I didn’t know if you wanted me, too. I just want you so bad.”

Jace presses his head into Alec’s and cries. He kisses Alec’s neck and leaves love bites.

“Jace, stop,” Alec says.

Jace pulls away and they look into each other’s eyes.

“You really want me like that?”

Jace nods. “Of course, baby.”

“Fuck, do you know how long I’ve waited to hear that? Since we were kids, Jace.”

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Jace whines.

“Untie me right now so I can fuck you right here, baby,” Alec says. “Fuck! Untie me Jace. I’ll fuck you right here in front of Magnus so he can see who owns you.”

“You boys!” Magnus yes. A trickling sound follows after. The two other men look and see Magnus’s cock and a stream of piss leaving it. “Look what you made me do. Jace, get over here. This language will not be tolerated!”

Magnus grabs Jace and forces him on his hands and knees below the piss stream. Jace tries to get away but Magnus freezes his body in place.

“Yes, that’s more like it,” Magnus says, drenching Jace in piss, especially his hair. Then his ass, then rotating Jace to piss on his micropenis.

Alec is in shock.

“Alexander, you missed what I told Jace,” Magnus says, still dousing Jace in urine. “My father enchanted my penis with several spells. To urinate freely is one. I do not have the ability to control when I urinate. If I have to go, I just go. One of the most freeing feelings in the world, Alexander.”

Alec doesn’t respond, but watches intently.

“The next was when he enchanted my little boy penis to have this erection for as long as I live. It never goes away, Alexander. Isn’t that a lovely present?”

Alec is tenting in his pants.

“And the last, Alexander. Oh, the last. I can feel it coming.”

“What is it?” Alec’s voice cracks.

Magnus smiles. “When I think of my beloved father, I orgasm. Each and every time.” He moans. “Of course, he loved my urine and my semen both so much, so he blessed me with the ability to ejaculate and urinate at the same time.”

“Fuck,” Alec whispers.

“Oh, Daddy,” Magnus moans. “Every time I think of him in a day, I ejaculate more and more. It of course resets every day, otherwise that would be ridiculous.” Magnus laughs. “But, oh! I can feel him inside me right now. Sometimes I can even feel him urinate inside me. Oh!”

With that, Magnus is cumming. And pissing. At the same time, all over Jace. All over Alec. He’s cumming piss and pissing cum.

Jace cries out of humiliation. Alec thinks his dick is going to break out of his pants.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Magnus pants over and over.

By the time he’s done, everyone is drenched and dripping. Especially Jace.

Jace climbs into Alec’s lap and starts kissing him viciously. Alec bucks upwards and grinds his cock into Jace’s ass.

Jace shreds off Alec’s shirt. Then he hops off and throws off Alec’s boots and socks. He sucks on Alec’s feet, alternating for several minutes. Licking each toe and drooling all over them. He rubs his micropenis between each toe then sucks on them some more, savoring the taste and smell. Alec’s cock is dripping.

Last, Jace tears Alec’s pants and underwear off in shreds until Alec is finally naked, still tied down.

“Finally,” Jace says. “Of all the showers together and pictures I’ve taken of you in your sleep. Finally, I can touch your cock.”

“Not yet, pet,” Magnus says.

“Magnus, please!” Jace cries.

“Calm down, child. I’m helping you,” Magnus says. “Take a look at him. What would you like to change about his body? This is your moment.”

Jace takes a look. Yes, they do shower together frequently. They do train together all the time. They even share the same bed most nights. But they’ve never touched. Sexually or romantically at least. Not even once. It’s all been because of training or close proximity or in a friendly or brotherly way. Now, with the ability to do whatever he wants, Jace sees Alec for real.

Alec is gorgeously overly-hairy. His full beard, his heavenly armpits, his arms, his legs, his balls. Best of all his chest is so furry, Jace thinks he could get lost in it. His pubes are over grown and Jace wants to bathe in them.

“Harrier,” Jace says. “But I also want his abs more prominent.” Magnus snaps his fingers and Jace sees results. Even more overgrown hair and abs that have definition.

“Beautiful,” Magnus says. He steps behind Jace and wraps his arm around him, pressing his cock to Jace’s ass.

“Magnus get your di—penis off my ass,” Jace snaps.

“Don’t worry, dear. I’m not going to do anything. I’ve never penetrated anyone and I never will.”

Jace ignores him.

“Sweatier.”

Another snap and Alec has a glistening aura on his skin. He smells manly and musky.

Jace can finally admire Alec’s cock. It’s massive. At least 14 inches long and 2 inches wide. Jace would know. He’s measured it while Alec’s been asleep. But now it’s fully hard and he’s never seen it like this before. It’s a monster.

“So, you want his penis on your body and vice versa, correct?” Magnus asks. He’s playing with Jace’s micropenis.

“No,” Jace says. “Can you use magic to see the biggest di—penis he can handle? Want to see his big penis flopping around as I make love to him.”

Magnus smiles. While a twirl of his fingers, he then whispers, “24 inches would shake things up for him. And just about 36 inches would kill him. Tear his anus and intestines. Not even a shadowhunter could heal.”

“Three feet?” Jace asks, shocked.

“Please,” Alec says in fear.

“Yes,” Magnus says.

“24 inches,” Jace states.

“Shame,” Magnus says. “I was hoping for 35.” He waves his fingers again. “I’ll give you 26.”

Jace nods.

Another snap. Jace then has the biggest dick in the world. Ridiculously long. Very thick. It shouldn’t be possible. It’s not.

“Jace, please,” Alec begs. “I’m a virgin.”

“Me, too,” Jace replies, diving in for a kiss. “Been saving it for you.”

Jace licks the sweat of Alec’s face and bites his beard hairs. Then he bathes his face in Alec’s heavenly armpits. Gives them a tongue bath.

And then he needs to thrust in. Magnus poofs them all onto the bed, Alec tied to the posts.

This process takes hours. Several hours. Magnus makes them piss every so often. He cums several times thinking about his father. He uses it all as lube for Jace.

Jace spends most of the hours buried in Alec’s armpits and chest hair, purposefully dragging out the process. Alec whines the whole time.

And then, once Jace gets in, he starts to fuck. It takes him a while to gain speed. When he does, he doesn’t slow down.

His thrusts are fast and sporadic. Novice-like and pathetic. But Alec loves every second, screaming in pain and pleasure. Can feel his insides rearranging to make room for his man.

Magnus caresses them the entire time, licking their bodies, saying, “Yes! Make love to your brother” over and over.

He considers sliding his penis inside Jace, but knows he isn’t man enough to do that. Just like his father had said. Magnus knows he can never penetrate anyone.

He cums once again, thinking about his father. He passes out from how great the feeling is. Alec passes out, too, from the intrusion inside him.

Jace then finally cums. He wishes the sex lasted longer. His huge balls pulsate and it’s too much. Cum ripples through Alec’s body and Jace can see it spread through the man below him. It’s too much. It’s all too much. Jace passes out, still inside of Alec and cumming.

Alec’s unconscious body is the last to cum. The three cocks spurt together in unison as the men sleep. They ejaculate for a very long while.

When Jace and Alec wake up, they’re cuddled together.

Jace smiles. “I love you so much,” he says.

“I love you, too,” Alec replies. “I’m so happy you took my virginity.”

Jace kisses him. They rest their heads on each other, contently. When they look down, though, their content fades.

“What the fuck?”

“What the fuck happened?”

“Where the hell—”

“Boys!” Magnus interrupts. “Relax.”

“What did you do to us?” Jace asks, panicked.

“I gave you two a gift. You should be thankful.”

“Please say this is a joke.”

“Magnus!”

Magnus lies in between the two of them and gives them both a kiss, his penis still as hard as ever.

The other two men feel their heart races as they see their new bodies. Only one penis among the three of them.

“You will love having vaginas,” Magnus smiles. “No more of those disgusting penises.” He reaches down and rubs their new holes. The two men groan and curl their toes. Magnus smirks.

“Your boypussies will be the best things that ever happened to you,” Magnus says, finally content. The bed is beyond saturated in piss, sweat, and cum.

As he masturbates them, the three share a kiss. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! thanks!


End file.
